Lil' Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs
by sweetprincess900045
Summary: Sedusa used some of Him's black particles in order to defeat the ppgz and rrbz, transforming them into toddlers. suckish summary momoko x brick, miyako x boomer, kaoru x butch
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet princess: Hello, my lovelies! I'm back, and I'm going back into the fandoms I forgot I was obsessed about. I used to watch the anime so many times it's not even funny**

**Momoko: when was the last time you watched the anime?**

**sweet princess: oh, idk. Like two years ago**

**All: EHHHHH?**

**Miyako: did you watch the entire series?**

**Sweet princess: you'd be surprised. I shipped the ppgz x rrbz so hard back then, so I'm getting back into it. Anyways: disclaimer... butch!**

**Butch: wait, why do I have to do it?**

***holds up baseball bat and talks very dark* sweet princess: You know, I have this temper problem, and trust me, I will end your life and leave you in your own puddle of blood. So I suggest you do it.**

**Butch *terrified*: sweetprincess900045 doesn't own ppgz. All credits goes to Toei Animations! Please enjoy and leave reviews at the end *runs off***

**Sweet princess: gets 'em every time?**

**Boomer: Were you serious?**

**Sweet princess *looks at him darkly* : want to find out?**

**Brick: I'm starting to wonder if you really do have a sweet personality**

**Sweet princess: Anyways, On with the story!**

* * *

The sun was shining down on Tokyo City, and the residents were merrily going around, doing their own business. Kids playing at the park, adults gossiping at a coffee shops, and teens just hanging out at certain places. In the laboratory, the Powerpuff Girls Z and the Rowdyruff Boys Z were all hanging out with the counterparts/lovers. Ever since the boys were given chemical z powers, much like the girls, they began to use it for good and fight alongside the girls. It wasn't long until the group began getting into a relationship with their counterparts. Anyways, back to the story, the kids had just came to the lab after school, just hanging out; Momoko and Brick were reading a comic book together, Miyako and Boomer were blowing bubbles, and Kaoru and Butch were watching a match on TV. Brick smiled and looked down at Momoko, only to find her spacing out.

"Momo-chan, are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

Momoko nodded and smiled at him. "I'm fine, Brick-kun," she said, snuggling closer to him, much to his liking.

Kaoru sweat dropped and looked away, trying so hard not to gag. "Can you not act to lovey-dovey around me? It's making me sick," she complained. Momoko glared at her.

"You should be the one to talk. You're dating Butch!" she exclaimed.

"At least he doesn't act so romantic!" she argued. Butch looked at her and smirked. "We can turn this into a romantic session, you know," he teased her. His response was a punch in the face. "Kaoru-chan that hurt!" he jokingly whimpered. Kaoru rolled her eyes and kissed his nose. "You're such a baby," she muttered. A commercial came up and Butch turned to Karou. "What were you like a child, Kaoru-chan?" he asked. Kaoru smiled and stretched her arms out. "My mom told me when I was younger, I loved to play soccer, and my dad and I would have wrestling matches," she said. Miyako turned to them and smiled happily

"When I was little, my grandmother and I would always play in the sunflower fields. It was so pretty in the springtime," she said, a blissful expression placed on her face. "I couldn't get enough of the sunflowers."

"What about you, Momo-chan? What was your childhood like?" Brick asked.

Momoko tapped her finger on her chin as she pondered. "Well, I was super hyper when I was a kid. I would always run around the house, pretending I was a superhero." she chuckled. "Mom said that it was due to all the candy I've eaten."

Kaoru sighed and turned back to the game. "One day, Momoko, you'll be a fat balloon from eating all those candies," she said, shrugging. "Can't be helped, I guess."

Momoko growled and tackled Kaoru to the ground while the others laughed at them. Professor Utonium and Ken came out. "Kids, quickly! Mojo is downtown in his Mojo Robot terrorizing the city!" Professor reported. "You must transform now!" The team stopped what they were doing and nodded.

"Powerpuff Girls da wan! Rowdyruff boys da wan!"

"_Hyper Blossom!"_

"_Rolling Bubbles!"_

"_Powered Buttercup!"_

"_Hard Brick!"_

"_Explosive Boomer!"_

"_Strong Butch!"_

They all ran out of the building and blasted into the sky, heading over for battle. They reached their destination and saw Mojo Jojo causing mayhem, as always. "Bow down to me mojo! Tokyo City will be mine mojo!" he cackled.

"Stop right there, Mojo!" Blossom cried out. "You'll pay for this! Spinning Yo-yo!"

Blossom shot her yo-yo at Mojo, but to her surprise, he caught the yo-yo and flung it back towards her. Before Blossom could even do anything, the yo-yo wrapped itself around her body and was now securely tied with a bow. Blossom looked up and saw one of the robot's robotic arms swing down on her, causing her to crash into the cement hard.

"Blossom-chan!" Brick called out to her.

He flew down to her and helped her untangle the yo-yo. "You okay?" he asked. Blossom struggled a bit but smiled at him. "I'm fine, Brick-kun. No need to worry about me," she assured him. Brick smiled back at her but was interrupted by Mojo's wicked laugh.

"As you can see, I took the liberty to upgrade my robot mojo! You don't stand a chance mojo!" he cackled.

Bubbles summoned up her wand and waved it around. "Bubbles Champagne!" she shouted it. Mojo smirked and merely dodged the attacks. She "Weak little girl, mojo! How's this for an attack?"! Mojo sneered as bullets charged at Bubbles at full speed. Buttercup was able to ward off a few, but one still remained, and blew up.

"Bubbles-chan, hang in there!" Boomer cried out.

He flew to her and caught her before she came in contact with the ground. Buttercup looked at her two teammates, who were now on the ground, and turned to Mojo. "I guess it's up to me to stop you. Swing Sonic!" she exclaimed. The green beam shot out of the hammer and blasted against Mojo's robot, sending it crashing down. Buttercup smirked and laughed.

"Think twice before you mess with me, Powered Buttercup!"

Butch flew over and hugged her from behind. "That's my Buttercup-chan," he teased. Buttercup blushed at this and attempted to push his face away. "S-stop it, you," she grumbled, chuckling a bit. Buttercup was so focused on Butch, she didn't even see a light beam heading towards her. Buttercup finally got Butch off of her and turned around, only to have the light beam colliding against her stomach. Buttercup flew across the city, crashed into a building, and fell to the ground.

"Buttercup-chan, no!" Butch yelled.

Brick, Boomer and Butch flew down and ran to meet up with their unconscious girlfriends. They were each covered in dirt, and a few scratched were visible here and there. They nearly tears at the sight, and turned around to look at their "mother."

"Mojojojojojojojo!" he cackled. "So you see my sons, Powerpuff Girls Z are just worthless humans who don't stand a chance against a diabolical being such as myself mojo! Join me, and together we can rule, mojo!"

Brick growled at Mojo threateningly, holding Blossom close to him. "You're wrong; Powerpuff Girls Z are strong and is capable of defeating horrid people such as yourself!" he argued. "I know I was evil before, but that was because I had your disgusting DNA in my blood. But now that I'm good, I finally know what I'm capable of doing: fighting evil until the end of time!"

Boomer and Butch stared at their brother in shock, not saying anything. Never have they heard Brick so confident and so passionate about anything before. Butch smirked and stood up. "Blossom's rubbing off on you, you know that?" he teased. Smirking he gave his brother a thumbs up. "But, I like your attitude."

"I refuse to let an old monkey hurt my Bubbles-chan!" Boomer snapped. "I don't care if you are my mama; I'll kill you for hurting Bubbles-chan!"

The boys smiled and stood up, blasting into the sky. Brick summoned his chakram and snarled at him. "You'll regret messing with the Rowdyruff Boys Z! Red Tornado!" he cried out, throwing his chakram at Mojo. The chakram swirled around the robot, spinning it around rapidly as if Mojo was on the teacups ride in Disney. It wasn't long until the tornado ceased, leaving Mojo dizzy, and the disk returned back in Brick's grasp.

"This is for Bubbles! Crackling baseball!" he shouted.

He called his baseball bat and, summoning a blue energy ball, swung the bat with such force and watch the ball of electric energy fly towards the robot and explode. Mojo screamed in pain as the electricity course through his entire robot. Butch pulled out his flute and played a few off-tune notes.

_"Off-key melody!"_ he shouted.

The flute emitted green soundwaves, crashing into the robot. "No Mojo! It's terrible! Someone help me mojo!," Mojo screamed.

Butch stopped playing his flute and smirked at the moneky, who may be deaf by now. Brick smirked at Boomer and Butch and they all watched as Moko was recuperating with the attack. Just as we were about to deliver the final blow, we saw a big gigantic yo-yo squeezing the living daylights.

_"Wedding Cake Finish!"_

Brick, Boomer and Butch turned around to see the Powerpuff Girls back on their feet. Blossom smirked at Mojo. "Don't think that just because you got an upgrade, you can beat the fighting love science legend, Powerpuff Girls Z!" she exclaimed. Buttercup landed on the ground and smashed her hammer against the ground.

"_Graviton drive!" _

The attack sent the Mojo Robo flying in the air, crying out. Bubbles waved her wand and a flurry of bubbles came out. Mojo was trapped in one of the bubbles and tried to claw his way out. "No Mojo!" he exclaimed. Blossom smirked and crossed her arms.

"Mess with Tokyo City, and you mess with Tokyo City's favorite heroes and heroines!" she exclaimed.

Blossom sighed and turned to look at Brick. "Are you okay, Brick-kun?" she asked. Brick smiled widely and tackled her with a kiss, Butch and Boomer doing the same to their counterparts. Blossom blushed as Brick kissed her cheek and held her tightly. "Brick-kun?"

"I'm so glad to know that you're okay, Blossom-chan. I was about to teach that chimp a few things or two," he said.

Blossom smiled at this and looked into his eyes. "You're so sweet, Brick! I love you," she said. The six flew back to the lab, not even noticing that someone was watching them from afar. Sedusa smirked as the powerpuffs and the rowdyruffs flew off.

"So Mojo couldn't defeat them? Oh well, it's time to take matters into my own hands," she giggled mischievously, holding up a small vial that contained black particles roaming around inside.

* * *

**Sweet princess: Aw, so much fluff in this. I love this so much!**

**Kaoru: Hey, have you seen Butch? He hasn't been here for a while.****  
**

**Sweet princess *smirking*: Missing your man?**

**Kaoru: I'm one step closer into punching you *blushes madly***

**Momoko: Kaoru... *sweatdrops***

**Boomer: Anyways, is Sedusa going to be in the next chapter?**

**Sweet princess: I'll make sure of it. Btw, I have finals all this week, so it may be difficult. But I have an announcement to make, In one of my fanfics, I mentioned that I would not be posting anything after June 2. Well, around this week, I have to return it. But, good news: I'm getting a new and improved laptop by August 18, so please wait for me! Until the next chapter, this is sweet princess signing off. Peace!**

**PPGZ X RRBZ: bye**

***meanwhile in a closet, butch is all tied up, with no escape***

**Butch: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet princess: Hello again! I'm back.**

**Butch: YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU LOCKED ME IN A CLOSET FOR HOURS!**

**Kaoru: You locked him in a closet?**

**Sweet princess: He was judging my tactics.**

**Miyako and boomer: Sweet princess-san *sweat drops***

**Momoko: Why all the sudden updates?**

**Sweet princess: Because I have finals starting tomorrow, and by the end of the week I won't be able to update until august 18**

**Brick: So unti then it's discontinued?**

**Sweet princess: Yes. And btw I feel neglected. I only got one review *begins to sob***

**Brick: I'll just do the disclaimer sweet princess900045 doesn't own ppgz. All credits goes to Toei Animation**

**Sweet princess: Onegai, please review! *puppy face***

* * *

The six all flew towards the lab, not saying much. Blossom remained silent for a while, her thoughts pondering inside her head. "Even though Mojo is Mojo, why did he destroy the city?" she thought to herself. Brick watch her ponder and grew worried. After a moment of silence from the group, they reached the lab and walked in.

"Professor, we're back!" they exclaimed.

Professor Utonium looked up and smiled warmly at them. "I take it the battle went well?" he asked. Buttercup smirked and punched the air, kicking and swinging her fists around. "It's Mojo we're talking about! Of course it was easy!" she boasted. Bubbles sighed and crossed her arms. "Buttercup, we may have won, but we were down halfway into the battle," she pointed out.

"I know, I know! But we won. And anyways, Powerpuff Girls Z doesn't give in to anyone, right, Blossom?"

Buttercup and Bubbles turned over and saw Blossom staring out the window, her gaze so focused at the view. "Blossom-chan, are you okay?" Brick asked her. Blossom snapped back to reality and nodded, blushing a bit. "I'm sorry. I was just… thinking," she said.

"About what?" Boomer asked.

Blossom sighed and turned to them. "Usually Mojo would have a reason for causing havoc in the city, you know like 'Oh I don't have enough fast food so I'm going to rob fast food stores and rule the world' or 'The building is blocking the sun, so I'm going to destroy it' and so on and so forth. I just find it a bit off that Mojo destroyed the town out of pleasure," she said.

"It's mama, Blossom. He does things for the stupidest things. Let's not forget last week's fight with Mojo. He stole a bunch of stuffed animals because it reminded him that he never had a friend," Butch pointed out.

"Maybe he was lonely. He may be a monster, but he still has feelings," Bubbles argued.

Boomer smiled and held her hand. He couldn't help but to be attracted at her innocence and sweet personality, he pulled her into a surprise and kissed her forehead, making her blush. Butch sighed and waved his hand. "All I'm saying is that Mojo couldn't come up with an actual ingenious scheme even if we paid him," Butch said. Brick smiled and Blossom and walked over to her.

"You're just over thinking it a bit, Blossom-chan. Why don't we head on over to the candy shop to get your mind off of it. I'll pay for you," he suggested.

Blossom's eyes immediately shot open and she yanked Brick out of the lab. The other watched the two fly off into the city. Buttercup watched and sighed, plopping on the couch and turning on the TV. "Those two really were made for each other," she muttered.

* * *

Downtown, Blossom and Brick were gazing at the mountains of candies. Her mouth began to water ever so slightly and she hopping in place. Brick smirked and shook his head. "They call you Hyper Blossom for a reason," he teased. Blossom punched his arm, not hard like Buttercup, and walked around the store. A lady smiled at them and gestured to the large variety of sweets.

"Hello, please take your time," she said.

It wasn't until Blossom picked out one some chocolate, a few slices of cake of cake, and a couple of lollipops. Blossom was about to head to the counter, when she spotted a purple and pink swirl lollipop. "Miss, nine of these, please," she said. The clerk picked out the lollipop for Blossom and bagged up her purchase. Brick paid for her as promised and the two walked out. Blossom smiled and fed Brick some of her chocolate.

'That's what you get for being a sweet boy," she said, kissing his cheek.

Brick smirked and hugged her from behind. "You're the sweet one here, Blossom-chan," he replied, kissing her cheek. Blossom blushed at this and tried squirm out of his grip. Brick shook his head and began tickling her. "And just what are you trying to do, Blossom-chan?" he teased her. "You're not going anywhere."

"B-brick, stop it! People are wa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" she shrieked.

Brick began tickling her side, which made her burst into a high pitched scream. Pedestrians turned to watch the spectacle unfold between the powerpuff girl and the rowdyruff boy. Having enough of this, she stomps on his foot really hard and crashed her elbow against his ribs. He yelled out in pain and watched his girlfriend levitate in the air.

"I think Buttercup's rubbing off on you," he grumbled.

Blossom smirked and winked at him. "It's nice to have a friend who's strong like that," she said. With that, she flew off with her bag of candy. Brick rolled his eyes and followed the powerpuff girl back the to the lab. The clerk walked out and smirked at them. She pulled out a handkerchief and transformed into Sedusa. She held an empty vial and snickered wickedly.

'Who would've thought that they'd walk right into my little trap?" she sneered. "Now all I have to do is wait for the brats to come crawling back to me!"

* * *

"We're back!" Blossom exclaimed.

Brick and Blossom walked in to see the others still in their powerpuff and rowdyruff form. "I got us some treats, to congratulate another victory!" she handed each one a lollipop. "We can have the rest later." They all thanked Blossom and eyeballed the treat.

"So plain, yet so good looking," Butch sighed.

"I have never seen anything so yummy before!" Boomer awed.

"Itadakimasu!" they all exclaimed.

They took a big munch, and smiled happily.

"So sweet!" Blossom squealed.

"I'm in heaven!" Bubbles whispered under her breath.

"Delicious!" Buttercup murmured.

A puff of smoke exploded, and within minutes the professor, Ken and Peach bolted in. "What happened? What did the rowdyruff boys do this time? Will someone please explain to me what is going on?!" he shouted. The smoke cleared up and in front of the three were six toddlers. Professor Utonium's face turned blue as he staggered back.

"P-p-powerpuff Girls Z? Rowdyruff Boys Z?!" he exclaimed.

The professor's limbs immediately turned numb, and he passed out on the ground. Peach cautiously walked over to them and sniffed. Bubbles squealed and crouched down to pet him. "Ah! A robotic puppy! How cute!" she giggled. Peach blushed and wagged his tail.

"Definitely Bubbles da wan!" he replied.

Blossom looked at Ken, confused. "Who are you?" she asked. Ken nervously smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "My name's Ken, and that's Peach, out robotic dog," Ken introduced. "You're in our lab right now." Blossom nodded and turned to the rowdyruff boys, who were just as confused as she was.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

Brick smiled at pointed to himself, then gestured to his brothers. "Name's Brick, and these are my brothers, Boomer and Butch. Together we're Rowdyruff Boys!" he initiated to the girl. Blossom gazed at them, somewhat awestruck by the guys in front of her especially Brick. Buttercup looked at Butch and scoffed at them.

"Sounds lame," she grumbled.

"Is not!" Butch argued.

"Is so!" Buttercup yelled back at him.

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

And the two fell into a heated argument about the boys' team name. Boomer, however, sat next to Bubbles. Peach yapped happily and wagged his tail more. While rubbing Peach's back, Bomer accidentally brushed his hand against Bubbles' hand. They looked at each other and turned away.

"Gomen," they said to each other, bowing their heads.

Ken watched this and sweat dropped. "They completely forgot I was here," he mumbled. Professor Utonium finally came back to Earth an got back on his feet. He watched the events happening and picked up one of the bitten lollipops.

"This could have black particles in them," he informed Ken.

"Ehhhh?!" Ken exclaimed. "S-so Him is really alive?" Professor Utonium shook his head and frowned. "Unlikely. We eradicated Him from existence forever. No, someone else is involved. I must investigate!" And with that, the professor dashed out. Ken sighed and thought to himself.

"If the black particles really did contaminate the candy, then the only way to remove them from there is…" Ken smiled widely and bolted out. "Peach, look after the girls really quick! I'll be back!"

Peach stared after Ken and looked back at the kids, who were watching TV. "How hard can it be, da wan?" he asked, crawling into Bubbles' lap and watching TV.

* * *

**Sweet princess: Aw, I wish I had someone to do that to me. **

**Peach: I'm irresistable , da wan!**

**Sweet princess: You are! Anyways, please review and I'll see what I can do. Until next time, this is sweet princess signing off. Peace!**

**Butch: No don't listen! She's crazy! DO...NOT...REVIEW!**

**Sweet princess: what was that? *holds up baseball***

**Butch: *sweatdrops and run starts to run, which sweet princess: chasing after him)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet princess: Hello! I'm back with the final chapter of this fanfic. I must say, I know I'm not the best author, but 1 reviews lowers my self esteem**

**Miyako: It's okay. I think you're an aspiring writer**

**Momoko: yeah! You have 32 reviews on one of them! That's amazing!**

**Brick: People these days are a nuisance**

**Sweet princess: Aw! Such sweet words! At least some people likes my work. So who would like to do the disclaimer?**

**Momoko: sweetprincess900045 doesn't own ppgz. All credits goes to Toei Animation.**

**Sweet princess: Alright! So read and review!**

* * *

The now chibi Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys Z sat on the couch, watching TV. Buttercup and Butch were watching a soccer match, Bubbles and Boomer were drawing a picture, while Blossom and Brick were eating Candy. Peach, being the well-built watchdog he is, sat in the corner watching the kids. Brick munched down some chocolate and stared at Blossom.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

Blossom wolfed down some cake and smiled. "I'm Blossom, and that's Bubbles and Buttercup," she said.

Brick nodded slowly and stared at the other two girls. He sighed and got up. "Well, I'm leaving," he said, walking towards the door. Immediately, Peach jumped into action and blocked his path. "No da wan! You have to stay here until Ken comes back da wan!" he replied.

"But Peach-chan, Ken-oneesan is taking too long! I'm bored!" Brick complained.

"No! Stay here da wan!" Peach insisted.

Brick pouted and spotted some test tubes with some colorful liquid inside. Smirking, he grabbed some and began mixing them together. Peach caught the scent and jumped up, running towards the red clad boy. "No da wan! Don't touch them da wan!" he shouted. Before the pooch could interfere, an explosion erupted out of the test tube, causing everyone to be charred looking with disheveled hair. Peach snatched the tube away from the boy and frowned.

"You are to sit here da wan!" he barked. "No touching!"

Bubbles sighed and picked up a flyer that was lying around. "Peach-chan, can we go the new amusement park? Please?" she begged. Blossom and Buttercup beamed and put on their cutest puppy dog eyes. Not even the Rowdyruff Boys could resist

"Pweeeeeessssssseeeee?" they said in unison.

Peach shook his head and sat down. "No da wan. Just wait here and be the good little kids you-" Peach looked up and saw Butch placing a bin over his head with a stack on books on top. Taking the girls' hands, the tini powerpuff girls and rowdyruff boys ran away from the lab and snickered.

"Let's have fun! Fun!" Brick exclaimed.

The kids all ran into the park and began playing. Brick pushed Blossom on the swings, Boomer and Bubbles were playing tag, while Butch and Buttercup were hanging from the monkey bars. Buttercup saw a figure sitting and eating a banana and pointed.

"Look, a monkey!" she cried

The others looked in the direction and the boys beamed. "That's our mama! He's always eating bananas!" Boomer chuckles. "Hey, hey! Mama can take us! He would totally take us!"

Brick smiled and waved his hands. "Mama! Mama!" he cried out. Mojo looked up and was surprised to see his sons so small and chibi like. The kids ran towards him and beamed. "Mama, can you take us to the amusement part nearby? Please?" he begged. Mojo stared at them and pondered for a while.

'_It seems that the Powerpuff Girls Z are also toddlers. And if I take them, I can finally take over the world mojo!'_ he thought, an evil grin spread across his face. His smile turned into a sickly scowl, his mood shifting. _'Then again, this isn't the first time that happened. I'm not going through that again.'_

"No mojo," he answered finally. "Mama's not in the mood."

"But mama!" the rowdyruff boys whined.

"No buts mojo! No go play and leave me be mojo!" the monkey snapped. The boys whimpered and wailed. Buttercup scowled and grabbed the monkey and tossed him over her shoulder. "Take us NOW!" she growled. Mojo cried out in pain as Buttercup got on his back and began pulling his leg back. Mojo squealed in pain and waved a white flag.

"Okay! Okay! I'll take you, I'll take you mojo!" he whimpered.

Buttercup smirked and hopped off his back. "Don't mess with me, chimp," she muttered. Mojo growled and called upon his mojo robo. "Powerpuff Girls Z…" he snarled.

* * *

The kids awed all the festivities before them, their eyes sparkling with delight. Mojo watched with warily, trying to concoct a plan into getting rid of the Powerpuff Girls without dying. Boomer pulled onto his robe and pointed to a rollercoaster. At the bottom was a pool of water.

'_Ah, When we reach the top of the rollercoaster, I'll push the girls out of the ride and watch them fall to their deaths!' _he thought deviously.

In a matter of minutes, they kids and their supervisor were on the ride. Bubbles whimpered in fear and held on to Boomer's arm, hiding her face in it. Boomer blushed yet he didn't anything. Mojo cackled silently to himself as he prepared to grab the first puff he sees and throw her overboard. They reached the tip of the rollercoaster, and Mojo immediately lunged himself at Blossom. But his plan backfired on him and he was now sitting on the hood of the rollercoaster. He screeched as the rollercoaster came down, his hair sticking up. He dove into the pool head first and shivered.

"W-w-why is it cold Mojo?" he asked the person in charge.

"It gives the people riding it a shock," the man answered.

Mojo growled and got out of the pool, following the young ones. Buttercup noticed the test your strength game and she and Butch immediately ran over to it. "Step aside, babe. Let the guys handle this," he teased. Buttercup growled and shoved him.

"One, don't call me 'babe'. Second, I'm stronger than you!" she snapped.

Butch got up and smirked. "Wanna bet on it? Whoever gets to the top gets to choose the next ride!" he challenged her. Buttercup smirked and grabbed his hands, squeezing it tightly. "You're on!" Butch smirked and pulled his hand away. Buttercup rolled her eyes and stepped up. She took the mallet and slammed it against the plate, but she had only reached to ten.

"Watch the master, babe," he said.

Instead of taking the mallet, Butch crashed his fists against the plate. They all watched as the weight not only ring the bell, but the force was so strong, the bell literally came off. They watched as the bell flew in the air and bonk Mojo in the head. Mojo fell to the ground, his eyes swirling in his sockets.

"Can this get any worse mojo?" the monkey asked himself.

Brick smirked at Blossom and handed her a football. He slipped his hands on top of hers, making her blush of course, and they both threw the ball in the air. Mojo was just getting up and looked up to see the football smashing into his face. Mojo fell back to the ground, whimpering as tears cascaded out of her eyes.

"I just had to jinx it mojo," he muttered.

For the past few hours were nothing but torture for the hairy monster. Constantly, Mojo would try to get the powerpuffs out of the picture, but it always seemed to backfire on him and he was one getting hurt. He has tried to teacups, the boat ride, the rollercoasters, everything. He had even gotten stuck in one of Buttercup and Butch's fights. Now all battered and bruised. Mojo stood far from the kids as Boomer was teaching Bubbles how to golf. It sickened him to see his sons, grown up or not, so smitten with the powerpuff girls, his blood enemy.

"It could be worse mojo. They could get married," he grumbled, observing the blue kids play mini golf.

"Then you swing the club and hit the ball," Boomer told Bubbles.

Bubbles did as she was told and swung the club into the ball. Boomer watched the ball soar in the air and bonk Mojo in the head. Mojo snapped and glared at the little girl. "Can't you hit a stupid golf ball without hitting someone in the head with it, you stupid, ditzy little girl, mojo?!" he snarled. Bubbles whimpered and cried, holding on to Boomer.

"Mama, it was an accident. There's no reason to-"

"Shut up! You're just as clueless as she is mojo! I wish you would all just leave me alone mojo!" Mojo barked in Boomer's face.

"Mama," Boomer said, tearing up. Growing furious, Boomer took the golf club and bashed against Mojo's head. Mojo rubbed his head and murmured some insults at the kids. "Monkey-san, I'm hungry," Blossom complained, rubbing her stomach.

"Go eat grass," he snapped.

"No, buy me cake!" she yelled.

"And and cookies!" Brick added.

"And candy! Lots and lots of candy!" the kids chorused altogether.

Mojo backed up as the kids chanted, "Give us food! Give us food!" and sweat dropped. "But I have no money mojo," he admitted. The chibi heroes and heroines stared at him and fell back (anime style).

"Oh, having some trouble babysitting, are we?"

Mojo looked up and Sedusa sauntered over to him. "Looks like our favorite monkey can't control six children," she teased. One of her hair tentacles reached down and patted each child on their head. She then handed them each a stuffed animal, much to their delight.

"If you can't take it, then give them to me. I would be more than happy to take them off your hands," she said.

Immediately, Mojo shoved them Into Sedusa's hands and stomped off. "Take them! Take them all mojo! I'm going home to cure my pain mojo!" Mojo growled. Sedusa smirked and watched as Mojo walk away. She turned to the kids and crouched down, plastering a fake smile.

"Now, who wants some ice cream?" she asked sweetly.

"We do! We do!" they exclaimed.

"The come follow me!" Sedusa said. The small kids ran after her, happily chanting "Ice cream! Ice cream!" Meanwhile, Ken was walking back to lab after purchasing some ice cream. "Ah, this should turn them back in no time," he said. He looked up and saw Mojo walking down the same path.

"Mojo?" he cried out.

Mojo looked at Ken and grabbed his shirt. "Never, ever take six children to an amusement park mojo! Especially if you're evil!" he shouted in his face. Mojo threw Ken aside and continued walking, grumbling. Ken got up and stared at the monster, confused.

"What's wrong with him?" he wondered aloud.

"Ken da wan!"

Ken turned around and saw Peach running towards him. Peach screeched to a stop and panted hard. "Power…power… Powerpuff Girls Z and Rowdyruff Boys Z are gone da wan!" he informed. Ken eyeballed the robotic dog in shock.

"What? Where are they?" he asked.

"I don't know da wan! I searched everywhere da wan!" Peach replied.

Ken looked at the path Mojo was previously walking on. "Come, Peach! Back to the lab!" Ken commanded. Peach did what he was told, and the two ran back to the lab.

* * *

"Here we are, kids! The ice cream factory!" Sedusa exclaimed.

The kids all screamed with delight and ran inside. Sedusa smirked and followed them. "Sedusa-san, there's no ice cream!" Bubbles and Boomer complained. Sedusa opened a walk in freezer door and revealed a large inventory of ice cream. Within a matter of minutes, they all ran in and began chowing down some ice cream.

"Eat up, kiddies, and stay here and all the ice cream you wish," she sneered. "Because this is the end for you!"

And with that, Sedusa closed the door and locked it shut. She turned the temperature down by twenty degrees, and cackles. "Now you'll never get out!" she snickered, then ran out. Inside, the kids were shivering and pounded on the door.

"Hey, Medusa's ugly twin sister! Get us out of here!" Butch yelled.

"This isn't polite, Sedusa-san. How rude," Bubbles scolded.

"I-I'm s-starting to get c-c-cold," Blossom said through chattered teeth.

"Waaaa! I'm getting a brain freeze!" Buttercup yelled, clutching onto her head.

A puff of cold breath escaped their mouths and they all turned back into their usual selves. "W-what are we doing here?" Blossom asked them, clearly confused. Butch attempted to punch the door open, but it was no use.

"Doesn't matter how we got in, but how we're getting out is a problem! We're stuck!" he said.

"What did you say?" Brick cried out. Boomer summoned his baseball bat and tapped the ground with it twice, calling forth an energy ball. He crashed his bat into the energy ball, colliding with into the door. But the door remained the same, still intact, and not a single scratch.

"Let me try," Buttercup said.

She took her hammer and repeatedly smashed it against the door. After several tries, she was able to make a dent in the door. Blossom shivered and hugged Brick tightly. "Brick-kun, I'm cold," she whimpered, her face turning blue. Brick hugged his counterpart tightly and pondered on thoughts in his mind. "I got it!" Brick leaned in and whispered in his ear. Butch looked at his brother, terrified.

"She'll murder me if I do that to her!" he protested.

"Would you rather want your girlfriend to kill you or say frozen in a freezer?" Brick demanded.

Butch sighed and shrugged. "Gomen, Buttercup-chan," he whispered. Butch slightly smirked as he took hold of Buttercup's skirt and flipped it. Buttercup held down her skirt, her face burning furiously. Anger boiled up as she shook violently. The others backed up as Buttercup swung her hammer with such force against the door, causing the door to fly off its hinges. They all ran out and flew towards the roof.

"C'mon! We have to go!" Blossom shouted. They turned around to find Buttercup brutally beating up Butch. "I told you never to do that again!" Buttercup growled, her eyes red with rage

"Buttercup! The faster we find the person who locked us inside, the faster you can fight your boyfriend!" Blossom said to them.

Buttercup looked at the pink clad girl, then back to Butch. "I'll deal with you later," she growled. The two flew off, joining the others and flew over. Blossom opened up her compact and saw Professor. "Girls! Quickly! Sedusa is stealing some jewels! Diamonds, rubies, gold!" he informed them. "Report to the city at once!"

"Roger!" they all responded.

They flew down to the city, where they caught Sedusa in the act of making her escape. Sedusa didn't notice the group of heroes landing behind her, for her back was facing them. "Thank you for giving me your jewels!" she yelled at the depressed store owner. "Now I can be the talk of the town!"

"The only thing this town will talk about is your defeat!"

Sedusa turned around and saw Powerpuff Girls Z and Rowdyruff Boys Z glaring at her. "Wha? How did you get out of the freezer?" she demanded. "So it was you who locked us up! I guess we'll be your opponent!" Blossom said. Sedusa set the jewels aside and charged at them. Luckily they dodged her attack and flew up in the air. Butch sniffed the air and gagged.

"It's no wonder why the circus dumped her in the trash! She was stinking up the fun with her trashy make-up!" Butch snapped, waving the smell away from his face.

"What did you say, you brat?" Sedusa growled. She lunged in the air, baring her hands. Butch blew into his flute and watched as the high pitched sound waves cracked in. Sedusa shook violently, leaving an opening for them.

"Now we got her!" Blossom said. "Now!"

Boomer summoned up another energy ball and smashed it against her chest. "Bubbles Boing!" Bubbles cried out. Sedusa fell on the bubbles and shot back up to the sky, and to top it up, Buttercup hit the female monster in the face with her face. "Now we can finally go home and rest," Blossom said, tying the unconscious monster with her yo-yo. Buttercup flew off, but then turned around and bashed Butch with her hammer. She watched as he crashed into to a building, his eyes rolling in his sockets.

"That's what you get for flipping my skirt, Butch!" she growled.

Back at the lab, the powerpuff girls and rowdyruff boys turned back into their civilian forms, exhausted. "Somehow, Sedusa obtained some of Him's black particles and contaminated the lollipops," he explained "Luckily, the brain freeze was strong enough to turn you back, knowing Him's weakness is the cold." Momoko sighed and looked at the sleeping Sakurako.

"Two battles in one day. What else can happen?" she sighed.

Ken handed the professor and Peach a lollipop and smiled. "Itadakimasu!" they said in unison. Biting into the treat, they all turned into toddlers. The chibi Peach yapped at them while Ken and Professor Utonium ran around them.

"You just had to jinx it, didn't you momoko?" Kaoru grumbled.

Momoko smiled nervously and bowed her head. "Gomen," she replied.

* * *

**Kaoru: Butch! I'll kill you! *chases after Butch***

**Butch: It's not my fault! Blame her!**

**Sweet princess: I was just doing what my imagination was telling me**

**Butch: Your imagination got me in trouble with Kaoru-chan**

**Sweet princess: My bad. But anyways, if you liked this story, send me a review (which a lot of you haven't been doing lately. my fans hate me!) and soon, I'll be posting a fanfic another ppgz x rrbz **

**Butch: You know, you should stick to wir**

**Sweet princess: And you should keep you mouth shut before I murder you. Anyways, Until next time: this is sweet princess signing off. Peace!**

**All: Sayonara**


End file.
